


One of You Could Come Show Him.

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Sexual Activities, Smut, Threesome, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: You and Ubbe show Ivar how to please a lady.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the prompt on tumblr. Hope you guys enjoy.

  
You and Ubbe often go to one another for pleasure, but it has never advanced to something more. Although Ubbe often makes it clear to you that you belong to him. If he sees you close to another man, you are more than likely going to be sore by tomorrow morning. You flirt with other men, mainly his brothers, to get that kind of rough behavior from him. The one he gets most jealous about is Ivar; maybe it is because you two are closer in age, or because you once told Ubbe you would love to see how Ivar is in bed and you may have moaned Ivar’s name one time during sex.Whichever the reason is, you use it to your advantage. It has been a while since you have had that type of night, so you have decided that tonight during the feast, you are going to be all flirty and touchy with Ivar.  
  
At the moment you are heading towards the grand hall, it might be early but you wanted to be able to get a seat before it gets crowded. As you open the door, the feeling of warm air brushes against your face. The hall already has a few people, mainly men from the army. Taking off your fur cover, you toss it over a bench before walking over to the long table. You are greeted by a few men as you reach a seat beside Ivar.  
  
“You are here early, (Y/N).” Hvitserk says, causing his brothers and a few others to look over at you.  
  
You look over at him with a head tilt. “Is that a problem? If so, I’ll just leave you all to it then.”  
  
Acting as though you are about to stand up and leave, Ivar’s hand shoots up and grabs your forearm.  
  
“No, it is not a problem, ignore that fool.” Ivar glares over at his brother, before pulling you down.  
  
With a laugh, you look over at Ivar. “Then I’ll stay for you, Ivar.”  
  
You do not miss Ivar’s face becoming slightly pink, and Ubbe’s jaw tightening. The hall quickly fills with more people, and the volume increases. You mainly speak with Ivar, sometimes the other. Always making sure to make flirty comments towards him, and looking out of the corner of your eye to see Ubbe’s reaction. Every time you say something sexual towards Ivar, Ubbe rolls his jaw and glares at you. Wanting to push your luck, you move closer to the youngest son.  
  
You grab Ivar’s hand, playing with his fingers. “Have I ever told you, Ivar, I love how big your hands are.” You lean closer to Ivar’s ear, “I would love for you to please me with them.”  
  
A loud laugh comes from across the table, and you look over towards Hvitserk.  
  
“Oi, you two want to go somewhere private.”  
  
“Oh, I would love to.” You purr as you lean against Ivar. “What do you say? Want to go somewhere private; just you,” You press a kiss under his ear, “and me.”  
  
Sigurd huffs, “(Y/N), you take Ivar somewhere private he would not know what to do. He’s never been with a woman before.”  
  
Ivar glares at his brother, embarrassed and angry that you were told that. He tugs his hand from your grasp, and lightly pushes you away.  
  
“There is a first time for everything right? I can teach him what to do,” You look over towards the other, more Ubbe than anyone, “or one of you can come and show him.”  
  
This invitation causes all of them to stop laughing, and look over at you. Even Ivar is staring at you, surprised that you are still wanting to go to bed with him. No one has spoken yet, so you give a fake sigh before looking over at Ivar.  
  
“It seems that it will be just you and me, Ivar. That is if you want to go to bed with me.”  
  
Ivar does not speak, he just nods his head, and you stand up. As you walk towards the hall that leads to Ivar’s room, you look behind you to see Ivar still sitting there.  
  
“Are you coming?” After you speak, Ivar pushes himself off his stool and starts towards you.  
  
Glancing over towards Ubbe to find him staring at you, you wink at him. Both you and Ivar walk to his room, Ivar is rather quiet. Upon reaching the door to his chambers, you push it open and let Ivar inside. Before you step in, you look down the hall only to see Ubbe heading your way. Walking inside, you see Ivar pulling himself into his bed. As he settles himself on the furs, Ivar looks over at you.  
  
Smirking you walk over towards the bed, kicking off your shoes. You reach to take Ivar’s shoes off as well, along with unstrapping his leg straps. Once those are off, you climb on the bed and move towards him on your knees. Moving your legs to straddle his lap, you hold his head.  
  
“Tell me if you do not want to do this Ivar.”  
  
He has not touched you at all, keeping his hands my his side. You watch as he visibility swallows, and he places his hands on your hips.  
  
“I want to, gods I have been waiting for this. But I have never been in bed with a woman, I do not want to disappoint you.”  
  
Laughing you shake your head, “Ivar, you will not disappoint me. I promise, I will talk you through it, okay?”  
  
Ivar nods his head and looks back up at you. Leaning your head down, you press your lips against Ivar’s. His hesitation was very present in his movements, Ivar lets you lead the movement. You pull away from his lips, causing him to look at you worried. Giving him a reassuring smile, you lean back down with your mouth open slightly, Ivar follows your lead. As you two press your lips back together, you press your tongue into his mouth lightly hitting his tongue with yours. You go to bring your tongue back, only to have Ivar’s tongue touch yours again. His confidence is slowly rising, and he starts to move more fluently. To try and speed things up, you start to roll your hips against his.  
  
Ivar grips your hips tighter, and he moans quietly into the kiss. You two are interrupted by a knock on the door. Grinning for you know who it is, you move your mouth to start kissing Ivar’s jaw moving down to his neck as he calls out to the person on the other side.  
  
“What?” Ivar sounds agitated.  
  
“There was an invitation to come and show you a few things.” Ubbe calls back.  
  
Ivar growls quietly as you suck on neck once more and pull away. “You should let him show you, Ivar. Ubbe will show you all my favorite things.”  
  
“Get in here.” Was all Ivar says before he pulls you back down to press his lips to yours.  
  
You hear the door being opened and closed, along with footsteps coming your way. The bed dips after the sound of shoes hitting the floor, only to feel Ubbe’s hands move over your back. Pulling away from Ivar, you turn your head towards Ubbe pressing your lips to his. As you two are kissing, Ivar sides his hands over your torso. He stops under your breast, almost not certain if he should touch you there. You and Ubbe pull away and Ubbe looks down to see where Ivar’s hands are.  
  
“You can touch her, brother. Here do this,” Ubbe grabs Ivar’s hands and places them on your covered breast, “now squeeze gently.”  
  
Ivar follows his older brother’s instructions and squeezes your breast, you sigh blissfully and lean against Ubbe. Ubbe starts to kiss your neck, and reaches to untie your dress. Once the laces are done, Ivar moves his hands and Ubbe pulls it off of you. The dress hits the floor with a soft thud, and two other soft thuds sound through the room as the other two take of their tunics. You are not wearing a bra, letting Ivar get a full view of your breast. Before Ivar can touch your naked breast, Ubbe moves you to lay beside Ivar’s side.  
  
Ubbe looks over at Ivar as he moves to your other side. “She likes when you do this to her.”  
  
Ivar watches as his brother moves his head down to your breast, placing his mouth over your nipple. You bite your lip as Ubbe starts to suck, watching as Ubbe reaches over and pulls Ivar’s head down. Once Ivar’s head is level with your breast, he places his mouth over your other nipple. They both start to suck on your breast, making you moan quietly. Ubbe gently bites down on your nipple, causing you to gasp and reach for both of their hairs. Ivar pulls away and looks at you, only to see your eyes are closed and your head is tilted back. Ubbe pulls away and sees his brother staring at you, due to sudden cold on your nipples cause you to open your eyes as well.  
  
You look at the two brothers, and see that they are just staring at you. “Is something wrong?”  
  
Ivar clears his throat, “No, everything is fine.”  
  
You can sense that Ivar is still a little nervous, you reach up and pull his face towards yours. You press your lips together again, letting Ivar lead the kiss this time. While you two are occupied with your kissing, Ubbe moves down and pulls off your linen undergarments. Once the fabric is away from your sex, Ubbe leans down and licks a broad strip up your lips. This causes you to gasp and pull away from the kiss to look down at the older brother. Ivar looks down as well, watching as Ubbe licks at your pussy lips, flicking your clit with his tongue. You start to move your hips, trying to make Ubbe move faster.  
  
He[Ubbe] pulls away from your cunt, and looks up at you two. “You do not get my tongue in you until you have his cock in your mouth.”  
  
You give a weak moan, before you look over at Ivar. He is staring at you, chewing on his bottom lip. Reaching down, you untie his trouser laces and reach in to pull his cock out. It is still semi soft, but even though it is still slightly soft it is rather large. You lean down and give his tip a little lick, this causes it to twitch. Giving it one more little lick, you take the tip into your mouth and start to lightly suck. Ivar gives a quiet moan, and grabs a bit of your hair. As you take more of him into your mouth, you feel Ubbe’s tongue back on you.  
  
Ivar applies pressure onto your head, making your take more of his cock into your mouth. Ubbe keeps licking and sucking at your pussy lips and clit, causing you to moan around Ivar’s cock. Your hips suddenly jolt up as you feel Ubbe push two fingers into your cunt. Ivar is staring down at what his brother is doing to you, causing his cock to get hard, along with the feeling of you moving over his cock. You feel the bed slightly move as Ubbe grinds his hips onto the bed, creating friction against his trapped cock. The knot in your stomach starts to become bigger and tighter, causing you to cry out louder.  
  
“Please..” You pull off Ivar’s cock with a wet pop, grinding your pussy on Ubbe’s face, “Please..”  
  
Ubbe pulls away from your sex, his lips wet. “Please what?”  
  
You whine in response and push your hips up, causing Ubbe to chuckle.  
  
“Use your words, (Y/N). What do you want?”  
  
You bite your lip, “I want your cocks..”  
  
Ubbe rubs your clit with his finger. “Where do you want our cocks?”  
  
You whine at the sensation. “In my cunt.”  
  
As you say that both Ivar and Ubbe growl, Ivar pulls your face up to kiss you and Ubbe gets up on his knees. While you and Ivar kiss, Ubbe takes off his trousers and pulls Ivar’s off. You and Ivar let Ubbe position you, he places you over Ivar and gets behind you. Reaching down, you begin to move your hand up and down over his cock.  
  
“Go down, (Y/N). Sit on his cock.”  
  
Biting your lip, you stare into Ivar’s eyes as you hold his cock head to your entrance. You push your hips down, taking his cock into your pussy, causing you both to moan. Ivar grabs your hips in a painful grip as you keep taking him in you. Once your ass is pressed into his hips, you sit still basking in the feeling. Ivar is staring up at you, taking in your expression to make sure you are feeling good. You start to slowly bounce up and down on his cock, moaning as you do so. Quiet moans and growls can be heard from Ivar as you keep moving.  
  
Ubbe places his hands on your back and pushes you forward slightly. As you bend forward, you feel Ubbe press his cock head against your already stretched cunt. He applies pressure, pushing himself in you beside Ivar. The burning sensation of your pussy stretching around two cocks makes you give a loud sob. Ubbe keeps pushing till he is all the way inside you. You all sit still, taking in the feelings you are having.  
  
“Are you ready?” You hear Ubbe ask.  
  
All you give is a nod, and you feel him pull out slightly before he pushes back in. You cry out at the feeling, only to moan as you feel Ivar push his hips up. They set a pattern between their thrusts; when Ubbe pushes in, Ivar pulls out and vise versa. You just lay there accepting their movements, whispering praises in Ivar’s ear. Suddenly you feel Ubbe thrust into you roughly, causing you to cry out again. Ivar follows his movement and thrusts his hips up harshly, between their alternating thrust you almost bounce off.  
  
Ubbe reaches and grabs your hair, pulling your back against his stomach. “Is this what you wanted? To be fucked on both our cocks, hm?” He is whispering in your ear.  
  
You cry out loudly as they keep their assault on your cunt, making the knot tighten and get larger. Ivar reaches up and pinches your nipple, while Ubbe reaches around and rubs your clit. All the stimulation causes the knot to snap, and you almost scream loudly. Next thing you know, you are laying against Ivar’s chest as they keep thrusting into you. Both Ivar and Ubbe are moaning your name, chasing their releases as well. Ivar suddenly tenses up, and you feel a warm sensation being spread through your cunt. After he is spent, Ivar whispers small praises in your ear as Ubbe keeps thrusting into you. A few more rapid thrust then Ubbe pushes his hips against yours and you feel his release go inside you.  
  
Your body is still shaking as Ubbe pulls out, causing you to whine at the feeling. Once he is out of you, Ubbe gently lifts you off of Ivar making Ivar’s cock fall out of you. He lays you on the bed beside Ivar, and lays beside you. They both wrap and arm around you, and you just lay there enclosed by their bodies. You slowly fall asleep, exhausted from the event that had just taken place. Once the brothers see you are asleep, they smirk at each other before they close their eyes as well. All three of you hope this is not the last time this happens.


End file.
